Will I Ever *~
by Crimson Goddess
Summary: This fic is about my friend who feels deeply for Van, but knows she will never get him, then a miracle happens. Please R/R


Okay here peoples, this fic is dedicated to my friend, Kaitlyn whom I love so much. She likes Van, but doesn't want it to be more than a crush. This is a fic I made up just for her, and about how she feels for Van.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Will I Ever  
-------------------------  
  
It was around midnight when Kaitlyn woke up in her bed. The fuzzy blankets felt the same. She looked around, still feeling a little dizzy from the dream she had. Her two cats, Taffy and Boots were sleeping on the floor, curled up into a little ball beside each other. The flashing of the VCR's power light was giving her a slight headache. Saeko and Blue, her two dogs, were fast asleep and grunting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" These dreams have got to stop. . " She silently thought. " I mean, I know that I like him, but. . . it's just that. . " Kaitlyn couldn't finish.  
  
She sat up and walked into her kitchen. The cold tiled floors squeaked under her light footsteps.   
  
" Ughh. . . what time is it?" She asked aloud to herself. She quickly glanced at the microwave clock. It read 12:54 Pm. " Oh shit. . if I don't get any sleep, I won't be ready for school tomorrow." She mumbled, remembering how tired she was.  
  
She padded her way back into the living room and sat down on the couch. " I don't think that I'm ever going to get to sleep now. . " her thoughts wandered. She could just imagine, Van coming to her door and sweeping her off her feet. He'd fly her to the greatest heights of heaven and back, in one loving caress. She couldn't deny it any longer. " I. . .I. . " streams of tears ran down her soft tender cheeks. " I need Van. . . Van. ." She trailed off, whimpering and thinking about her dreamy lover that she wished that she had. Her friend Christine always told her that Van loved her very much, but she would never believe it. It was seen on the internet to her, and on t.v. Thinking about Van loving Hitomi made her cry even more. " Why. . just why can't I have something good in my life for once." she sniffed. She put her soft hands onto her cheeks and let her head rest in her palms. She gazed through the window , into the misty snow covered night. A sudden shiver ran up her spine, making the tears magically subside. " If only Van was here, I know that he'd be comforting me and keeping me warm. . oh Van!" She felt a searing pain in her head. The pain was unbearable, knowing that she had a dream. . . a love that she could never reach. " I want him so badly. Oh God, if there really is a God. . . please bring the one I love to me. . pleease. . " She screamed, hoping that the lord would hear her cry for help. Kaitlyn suddenly felt warmth around her body, and she stopped crying. A last tear trickled down her face. She closed her eyes, and she could see Van, holding her, making her feel better. His warm and loving smile. . those wings, she loved him dearly. Van put his hand on her cheek. " Wait. . I will come to you. . please do not cry. " He whispered into her ear, sending a burst of loving energy through her heart. She leaned over to kiss him, then here eyes opened, causing her vision and dream to vanish. Her head sunk low as she knew that it would never happen. The warmth that she felt had left her , leaving her body cold and lonely, but for some reason, she did not cry. The ticking of the plate clock on the living room wall made her think. She remembered what Van had said in her mind. She would wait, no matter how long it took, she would wait for her soulmate to come to her, even if he never did, she woud wait.  
  
" I have to believe. . that's how dreams come true. ." She whispered to herself as she lay down on the couch once more. Covering herself up, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She woke up the next morning, feeling a little sad from the other night, where she thought about Van, her love. She sat up, looking around the living room. Everything seemed the same, except for one thing. Something felt out of place. Kaitlyn continued to look around, noticing something strange. The whole room was covered in darkness, except for a streak of sun. The sunlight was lightly shining through the snow covered window. The light only touched one thing. It was a pure, long white feather, resting on the coffee table. She picked it up and felt a light flowing through her body.  
  
" Thank you god. . . thank you." She whispered, tears of joy filling her eyes.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Authors Note: okay, well this is just part one. I'm writing more about how she meets up with him. I don't want to give away answers, just keep looking for the other parts, k?  
  
~Crimson Goddess  



End file.
